Peccavi
by Cheeruplilemokid
Summary: ON HIATUS “It looks like you’re,” Ginny barely breathed. Breathing was the last thing on her mind. “Trying to seduce me.” Femslash.
1. Ghosts

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Warning: Femslash.

* * *

**Peccavi**

Her gaze was toxic. So chill inducing that every single person in that crowded, once cheerful room realized that her sultry stare felt like death. There was this edge to her, this cold ferocity that was so unbearably unlike her. She leaned against the doorframe nonchalantly. Her pretty features set to pure indifference. Running her free hand through her luscious wavy hair, the woman spoke in a tone so fluid and sure that everyone gawked, stunned into silence. "Started the party without me I see."

"Nice to see you've returned from the dead." Ron couldn't seem to hold the bite back from his words.

Hermione didn't so much as flinch. The brunette simply smirked. There was nothing pleasant in her tone, nothing callous. It was just… empty. "I wouldn't be too sure about that Ronald."

He opened his mouth and waited for some snide remark to come to him. It was useless. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her. Her rich brown hair shined brighter than ever before, her hazel eyes holding a clever confidence that struck him speechless. And that slick, tempting curl of her lips… It was driving him mad. She wasn't the same. The burn of her gaze set every fiber of his being to flames and he simply submitted to the palatable torture. His hands stuffed themselves into his pockets and he looked away dejectedly.

Her dark, calculating eyes circled the room. They landed on a handsome raven-haired man and the amber gleam dulled. "Hello Harry."

"Hermione." He nodded civilly. A bitter sorrow coating his emerald eyes. "I'm glad you could make an appearance after so long."

"Yes, well," Her hazel eyes aimed steadily at his heart. Aimed with intent to harm. Intent to kill. She raised an elegant eyebrow. "Couldn't miss my best friend's wedding now could I?"

The tension in the room seemed to thicken considerably. She knew that all eyes were trained on her. Were dripping with awe and malice alike. There was no denying history. She nearly chuckled at the thought. History. And yet, to everyone in this tension laced room, it all felt like yesterday. She wouldn't doubt their knowledge of past events. Everyone knew that she and Ron had been an item. That she fucked his sister. That she fell in love with Ginny and they all _especially_ knew what'd happened that night. How Harry had gotten his traitorous hands on Ginny before Hermione could. Now? Now they were all reunited, gathered in this dazzling apartment and for what?

The brunette's heart burned with deceit. A reunion for the purpose of announcing a wedding. Harry's wedding. _Ginny's_ wedding.

"Why is everyone so quiet?" Ginny walked into the living room. Completely unaware of the ghostly figure standing in the doorway of their flat. Her radiant smile faded, her hand involuntarily going to her heart. Her blue eyes began to water and her body ached. Was she real? "…Hermione?"

She refused to look at Ginny. She refused to give the red headed woman the satisfaction. Refused to let anyone know just how dead she felt. Just how dead she really was. She turned her back on them, just as they had done to her. "I was just leaving."

"Wait!" Ginny screamed after a dizzying moment of labored breathing and the acidic blur of tears obscuring her vision. It was Hermione. It was her. After seven years. Seven years! She ran after the brunette. Something similar to sadistic bliss bubbling beneath her breast.

"Hermione! Wait!" Ginny caught up to the older woman. Her fingers gripping the brunette's shoulder, spinning her round, pulling her so impossibly close it was almost suffocating. Digging into Hermione's flesh so tightly that the brunette could do nothing but stay put. Nothing put sink deeper and deeper into the press of Ginny's perfect lips to hers.

The way Ginny was kissing her. With such urgent ferocity. Hermione could feel herself being torn into shreds. Could feel the cold stab of heartache clawing at the barrier between her heart and mind. The incessant barrage of memories playing like a stale TV marathon behind her closed eyelids. She wanted to cry out. She wanted to scream. She wanted to push Ginny away and tell her. Tell her she didn't love her. She couldn't love her anymore!

Ginny felt herself moan. Her body was betraying her. Tingling in places that hadn't felt so alive in so very long. Tasting those lips. Remembering, memorizing the feel of Hermione's skin against her fingertips. The heat of the brunette's body pressed so intimately to the shaking mass of fervent flesh and aching bones that she was ashamed to believe her own body. This wasn't what she'd chased after Hermione for. It wasn't. Was it? _Wasn't _it?

The older woman's back met the staircase railing. She should stop. She really should. Her head relayed the message to her urgent blood to no avail. She couldn't stop. She couldn't if she'd wanted to. Ginny's lips moved to her neck. Nipping roughly. Her hands began to roam. Taking in the tempt of every curve. The delicious feel of bare skin.

Hermione growled. A low animalistic sound of desire mixed with aggravation. She pinned the red head hard against the opposite wall. Her hands nearly bruising the delicate flesh of Ginny's wrists. Her hazel eyes were wild and she fixed Ginny with a look that was nearly lethal. She was breathing hard, mind fuzzy and body buzzing.

Sapphire eyes gleamed with the threatening promise of tears. She glared hard at Hermione as she spoke. "I thought you were dead!"

Hermione chuckled sadistically. Her eyes never breaking delicious contact with Ginny's. "Close enough."

"Then why are you here Hermione? Why did you come back?" The tears were falling now. Tracking like pristine jewels down her flushed cheeks. "Why couldn't you just stay away!"

"Because Ginny," She leaned in closer to the red headed woman. Her hot breath numbing Ginny's mind. Their lips were almost touching and Ginny hated the way she craved this woman. "You have something of mine. And I want it back."

This… new Hermione was beginning to scare her. Beginning to make her become more deeply infatuated. This new attitude. The old memories. She spoke cynically, cruelly. "What is it that you want from me Hermione? Sex? Revenge?"

Hermione simply smirked. Her hazel eyes darkening. "My heart."

* * *

**Author's Note**:

I've decided to make it the sequel to Debuchery. Maybe you guys will finally get that happy ending eh?

-Emokid-  
(The dork that stole your heart and ripped it to pretty little shreds)


	2. War

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Warning: Femslash.

* * *

**Peccavi**

Red. Pure, furious red.

That was all Harry could see. But hadn't it been this way all along? Hadn't he _known _all along? Why? He begged whatever higher power there was to answer his simple question. Just… why? Why did he have to send that invitation to Hermione? Why did she decide to grace them with her undoubtedly unwanted presence? Why did Ginny have to chase after her? Why did he have to chase after Ginny?

_To know, once and for all._

The raven haired man bowed his head solemnly. His fingers curling, strong hands balling into fists. He had been through hell and back, lost many of the people he loved most and yet, yet seeing the woman he was in love with commit such betrayal… His heart couldn't take it.

"You took your heart back the day you left, Hermione." Ginny's voice, his fiancée's deflated voice, mirrored the turmoil in his heart. Harry wasn't prepared for the next few whispered words. They fell like silent bombs striking all around his broken body. In his eyes, beneath his chest, in the pit of his stomach. They rained on the precious memories he and Ginny had shared. "And mine with it."

"Wrong." Her tone was so careless. So flawless. So fucking emotionless. Harry couldn't stand it. Couldn't stand the gloat of victory. He gritted his teeth as she went on. "That bastard I used to be proud to call my best friend has your precious _heart_."

Ginny thrashed against the brunette. Only causing the older woman to move in closer. Only causing her treacherous body to crave the delicious contact of Hermione pressed more fully against her. Only causing the pain in Harry's heart, the anger bubbling in his eyes, to intensify. "Let go of me Hermione."

"Oh," She nibbled at Ginny's earlobe, her wet tongue lashing out at the tender spot. She raised Ginny's arms higher, bringing their bodies closer. Making Ginny shiver and whimper in pure anticipation. She whispered harshly against the softness of Ginny's lips. "That's not what you _really _want me to do."

"Please." The red head half moaned, half demanded. Her eyelids getting heavy. Heart beating faster with every shallow breath.

Harry didn't know what, didn't know how, didn't know why Hermione was tumbling so dangerously down the staircase. That was, until he looked wildly from Ginny to his raised arm and tensed hand. To the wand pointed viciously at the brunette. All he could see was red.

Red. Malicious, burning red.

* * *

Ron stared confusedly at an infuriated Harry. Angrily at a seemingly terrified Ginny. And when his blue eyed gaze finally fell upon Hermione all he could think to say was, "Bloody hell."

Her clothes were ruffled, her hair plastered to her emotionless face, and her wand pointed at Harry. The next thing Ron saw was an incantation falling like sweet seduction from her lips and a strong bolt of magic, accompanied by a strangled cry of pain.

For a long moment Ron stared at the sharpness of her well defined cheekbones. At the slight crinkle of concentration at her brow. At the lush fullness of her lips and then to the almost unnoticeable curl at one end of those perfect lips. It was sadistic. It was evil. It was heartless. It was sexy as hell and Ron couldn't help the thought from running through his head.

He still dreamt about her. Still wondered. Still wanted. She broke his heart in the most horrible way she could and still, he loved her. The red headed man had come to terms with the fact years ago. They were adults now. It'd been seven years without so much as a word from her, to anyone, and the feeling never dulled. Never yielded. Never settled for less. He couldn't rid Hermione of his being. He couldn't. No matter how hard he tried. He loved her. He would always love her.

Harry growled as he slowly picked himself off the ground. He shot bolt of magic at her. She dodged it. Another and then another. With a few easy, swift movements and many exceedingly precise counter attacks, she dodged them all.

The brunette spoke strongly, haughtily. A ghost of amusement coating her words. "Oh my, Harry. I never thought you of all people would be sneaky enough to pull a Malfoy."

"Shut up!" The green eyed wizard boomed and shot another spell at his one time friend.

She smoothly countered it. Landing Harry on his ass again. "I only speak the truth."

Harry stood, pointing his wand at his nemesis. "I said, SH-"

"Stop!" Ginny's delicate fingers wrapped around his wrist. Her sapphire eyes pleading, tears falling steadily. Her gaze shot like fire toward Hermione. "Both of you."

"I agree with your _fiancée _mate." Ron spoke from the shadows. Startling everyone but Hermione.

The brunette rolled her eyes at the entire display. Harry had been the one to start it. What was she supposed to do? Grin and bear it? Her hazel eyes pierced Ginny's. Taunted her. Told her things she didn't want to know. Didn't want to deal with. Things her heart just couldn't bear to hear. Without a word, Hermione turned to leave.

* * *

She watched him stare irritably, dejectedly out the foggy window. He couldn't look at her. She knew. He couldn't bear the truth. Neither could she. Ginny studied his handsome profile. The droop and dull of his once bright, shimmering eyes. The wrinkles at his brow. The downward slope of his lips. How could they go from amazingly happy to miserable in the span of minutes? How could a day that was supposed to be utter bliss become complete chaos?

"Why did you chase after her Ginny?" He still wouldn't look at her.

The red headed woman turned her brilliant blue eyes to the fidgeting hands in her lap. She didn't know the answer. She didn't know _how_ to answer that. She just didn't know. Hermione was just _there_ and her heart just… "It's been seven years, Harry."

"But Ginny," His fist pounded hard against the wall. "_Why_?"

She stood. Her fist clenching and jaw hardening. A picture of hurt and defiance. "I don't know Harry! Why did you attack her?!"

"What else should I have done?" Harry turned to face her. Eyes burning green with jealousy, nostrils flaring, and mouth spitting hurtful words. "She was touching you Ginny. And you liked it. For Merlin's sake! You _liked_ it."

"No, I didn't." She shook her head vigorously. Her breathing unsteady, heart throbbing painfully. "And you had no right to attack her."

His heart sped with rage. Something like acid began to churn in the pit of his stomach. "I had no _right_? You had no right to kiss her! After everything Ginny… you're still in love with her!"

Ginny was shocked into silence. Shocked into submission. She couldn't look at him. He knew and she couldn't stand the truth of his words. Her sweet, soothing voice was full of something he hadn't seen in her since the day Hermione left; fire. She whispered treacherously. "What if I am."

He could see it. Could see that flame reigniting. That passion. That confidence. That bold aura Ginny had once held. He could see the life slipping back into her. The red of her hair seemed darker, more vibrant and daring. Her eyes burned with that fierce youthful brilliance. Lips reddening and gaining that innocently alluring look to them. Her posture straightening, becoming more definite. Behind her dazzling sapphire eyes hid a devilish gleam that seemed to simply, foolishly say 'I dare you'.

"Then maybe it's Hermione you should be marrying in three weeks!" He growled. This change unnerving him. Jealous emerald eyes met icy, glittering sapphire. Harry glared viciously before leaving the room. The slam of the apartment door breaking the cool confidence of Ginny's exterior.

Ginny fell back onto the bed, pulled her knees to her chest, and told herself she wouldn't cry. She had been through crying for Hermione Granger long ago. She wouldn't shed another tear for that wretched woman. She wouldn't let the pain in her heart control her. She wouldn't let the longing in her bones ache or the restless urge flowing through her veins lead her to Hermione. No. She wouldn't fall for her. Not again.

She lied.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Later chapters should be longer than this, hopefully. I just haven't had much time or inspiration. Oh and before I forget…

**Peccavi**: _A confession of guilt or sin._

-Emokid-  
(The dork that stole your heart and ripped it to pretty little shreds)


	3. Truths

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Warning: Femslash.

* * *

**Peccavi**

Hermione watched Harry as he stormed out of the apartment building. She studied his face. The burning hatred within those glinting jewels. The heavy frown and furrowed brows marring his handsome features. A cruel smirk twisted at the corners of her lips. A spark of something lethal in her hazel eyes.

She stepped out of her hiding spot as he rounded a corner. Mind set on one thing. One objective. One person. _Ginny_. When she reached the apartment door her smirk seemed to grow. With a simple wave of her wand the door was unlocked. She shivered with excitement, her cool calloused hand meeting the brass knob. "Let's have some fun…"

Once inside, her ears perked. Listening intently for any sign of where Ginny might be. The sound of muffled sobs tickled her eardrums. Her head turned sharply to her right. The brunette stalked toward the sound like a predator, a full grin replacing her former smirk. The sobs grew louder and Hermione ignored that painful pang at her heart. She took a slow, calming breath. Erasing the grin from her lips and placing a taunting smile in its place. Calming the swirl in her darkening hazel eyes. Her mask was flawless. Nothing would give her away.

Hermione stepped through the bedroom door. Hazel eyes landed upon the crumpled figure curled into a ball on the bed. Her breath caught in her throat, making that ache in her heart move lower. Heating her flesh and breaking her cool. She licked her ruby lips, brushing all the feelings away with an inward shudder. Her gaze was cold once again.

"My, my, my," She took pleasure in the way Ginny's trembling form stiffened. With the elegance of a prowling tigress she sauntered closer to the red head. "What's the matter dear?"

"Hermione." The change in the red head's demeanor was palatable. Hermione noted the sexy crease of Ginny's brows. The poison of words spoken through something akin to a growl. It sent a chill down her spine. "Why are you here."

Hazel eyes wandered nonchalantly around the room, all the while lessening that precious space between the two women. "Isn't this… quaint."

"Get out Hermione. Harry will be back any minute and-"

"Harry?" The older woman chuckled amusedly. Her gaze locked mischievously with Ginny's. "It looked more like he was deciding between murder or a pub."

A hint of dejection flashed across her features for the briefest of moments before it was replaced by a growing scowl. She wouldn't let Hermione get under her skin. This girl… this _woman_ was nothing like the Hermione she knew. The Hermione she loved. And yet a piece of her wanted to believe that they could simply take back what they had. That she could forgive the brunette and just… forget.

"Have I struck a nerve?"

The mischievous glint in Hermione's eyes made Ginny shiver with rage. Her fingers dug hard into the bed sheets, her knuckles turning white. Every muscle in her body tensed, ready to pounce at the slightest provocation. "Get. Out."

The older woman simply chuckled with amusement. She leaned against the nightstand, picking up a picture of a smiling Ginny and Harry holding hands. Her smirk was replaced by a frown. Without looking up at Ginny, she spoke nonchalantly. Tempting the red head. Daring her. "Or what?"

Hermione didn't look up from the picture at the sound of Ginny walking slowly toward her. She wouldn't look away. If she didn't look into those eyes, she wouldn't have to admit it was Ginny she'd come for. After that god forsaken invitation had found its way to her. After seven years. It was still Ginny.

The red headed woman's palms met the dresser softly, her arms trapping Hermione to the heat of her body. To the pure, heavy scent of her perfume. Still, Hermione refused to look away from the frame in her hand. Refused to let Ginny see the hurt behind the cold and bitter.

"_Hermione_." Her voice was like a dream. Each syllable causing Hermione to suppress the ache at her fingertips. To steady her quickening heartbeat before the sound of it could shatter her eardrums. "Look at me."

"No." The word fell weakly from her lips as their eyes met. The older woman couldn't stop herself from taking a frightened step back. Was that all it took? After years of keeping up her cold exterior, was that _all_ it took to break her down? Body heat, sweet breath, and a deliciously commanding tone? Fingers brushed delicately along her cheek. Hermione could feel her mask crumbling. Falling like ashes to the ground.

Ginny was intoxicated. Dizzy from the buzz at her fingertips, quickly spreading like a hollow hum to every part of her body. It'd been so long, _too_ long since she'd felt Hermione's skin. Or looked into her eyes. Or… or tasted her lips. The red head shuddered, subconsciously tilting her head and leaning in closer to Hermione.

When their lips met, Hermione's vice like grip on the picture frame slackened. Her knitted brows loosened and she felt her knees giving out. She fought with all her might against the alluring pull of her drooping eyelids. If she closed her eyes she would be giving in and giving in to Ginny meant admitting that a part of her still wanted this… this… _thing_ between them. Her cloudy hazel eyes disappeared with a final flutter of her lashes.

Ron shook his head disdainfully. A bitter frown twisting at the corners of his mouth. With Hermione gone it had been nearly perfect. _'Nearly…'_ Though his heart still ached for that deceitful woman, he took pleasure in simply pretending she'd never existed to him. To any of them. Harry and Ginny were the perfect couple. He had Lavender. Had given what was left of himself to her and _pretended_ everything was just bloody perfect. And now it was all ruined.

One thing was for sure, he thought as he stepped into the room the two women were currently occupying, he would set it right again. He cleared his throat abrasively before speaking. "Unless you'd like Harry to try and hex you again, I suggest you leave."

* * *

**Author's Note**:

It's not much but it's all I can get out right now.

-Emokid-  
(The dork that stole your heart and ripped it to pretty little shreds)


	4. Silence

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Warning: Femslash.

* * *

**Peccavi**

Ginny took a frightened step away from Hermione. It felt like before. This whole situation felt like that day. The day he'd found them in that room. Lost in one another. In the taste and the feel. Lost in their sweet debauchery.

"Ron what are-"

Before Ginny could say anything more Ron spoke again. His bitter gaze focused on Hermione. "You were dead to us. Ginny was right, you should have _stayed_ that way."

Hermione smirked. Chuckling lightly at his antics, as if she thought him just a pest. A spoilt child throwing a tantrum. Her scorching eyes never left Ginny as she spoke. "I advise you walk away Ronald. This is none of your concern."

"You are my concern Hermione Granger." Though his cheeks tinted red with rage, he spoke coldly and pointed his wand threateningly at the brunette. "And you will remain my concern until you leave my sister _and_ Harry alone. For good."

Hermione just continued to smirk and stare playfully at Ginny. Seemingly amused and not the slightest bit threatened by the elder Weasley. "Really?"

"Really!" Ron growled angrily, sending a bolt of magic at the amused brunette.

The next thing the red headed man knew he was on the ground with a pair of bitter hazel eyes staring down at him. He tried to yell, tried to move, tried to hex her. He couldn't. He was frozen. His eyes took in her wand, pointed threateningly at his throat. Took in the frightening spark of danger in her unrelenting, ruthless eyes. And then his sister, who stood there shocked. The corners of Hermione's lips curled in that cruel mischievous way and Ron could swear the temperature in the room dropped.

"You're a selfish git Ronald Weasley." The brunette shook her head in disgust. She pressed her wand harder against his throat and her sadistic smirk grew. She leaned closer to him, her wand nudging harder into his throat. Making him choke. Hermione's smirk became a blatant frown. Her whisper was oddly sinister. "You and I both know what you _really _want."

Hermione stood and walked over to Ginny, a wickedly amused gleam still apparent in her dark eyes. Ginny looked worriedly between Hermione and her paralyzed brother. She took a step away from the older girl. Her heart pounding in both fear and excitement. This woman before her wasn't the Hermione Granger she knew. This cruel, vicious, cunning woman was nothing like that enchanting bookworm of a girl that she once knew.

"Who are you…"

The older woman just chuckled, grabbing Ginny roughly by the wrist and apparating with a mutter. "I'll show you."

* * *

The first thing Ginny noticed was how cold it was. Chills ran up and down her spine and her porcelain skin prickled. The hairs at the back of her neck stood on cautious end. The second thing she noticed was how close her body was to Hermione's. How warm the older woman felt against the harsh cold. How safe Ginny felt in the brunette's arms, despite Hermione's odd, almost sinister behavior.

When the redhead dared open her eyes to the welcoming darkness of their surroundings, she could only make out blurred objects. She turned her gaze to what seemed to be Hermione's face and gasped. Her wide blue eyes met with the snake like black of Hermione's and she fought the urge to jump away from the older woman.

"It's just a charm to see in the dark. Don't worry, I won't bite." The brunette smirked. Her lips grazing over the erratic beat of Ginny's pulse point. "Unless you'd like me to."

Ginny felt her knees give out slightly. From the feel of the smirk against her neck she knew Hermione did too. The younger woman pulled away from Hermione, taking a shaky breath before speaking, "Where are we?"

Hermione just laughed her mysterious laugh and pulled Ginny closer. "Hold on tight."

In the next moment they were moving at an inhuman speed toward some unknown destination. Ginny could feel the wind howling in her ears. Feel the steady beat of Hermione's heart. She buried her face into the crook of Hermione's neck. There was something inside of her screaming. Telling her this wasn't right. That she shouldn't be wrapped so comfortably in Hermione's arms like she was. That Harry would worry.

And then… and then there was the gentle lure of something else. Something provocative and cunning. Something telling her it was good to be wrong. It was good to feel so bad. After seven years of being _good_. After being the perfect girlfriend to the perfect boy hero, the perfect daughter, perfect sister, perfect friend. After so many years of pretending… it was _good_ to feel so bad.

"We're here."

It was then that Ginny realized they were standing still. Her blurry gaze moved to Hermione and suddenly the alluring hazel of the brunette's eyes seemed endless. Her cheeks flushed red at Hermione's knowing smirk. Her heartbeat quickening. Blue eyes swirling. She could feel the passion between them beginning to stir. Causing Hermione's hold around Ginny's waist to tighten. Making the redhead's breath hitch in her throat. Making her sapphire eyes darken.

The pretty little flush across Ginny's cheeks made Hermione grin. The brunette was fully aware of Ginny's hammering heartbeat. Of the way it would pound harder and faster the closer she leaned in. Their lips were almost touching now and Hermione's grin left her. The lustful swirl to her amber eyes growing cold. "Welcome to exile."

* * *

**Author's Note**:

I'd like to let everyone know that I haven't given up on any of my stories. It's just crazy lately with school and everything. So sorry about the lack of frequent updates but I'm doing the best that I can and I _will_ finish.

-Emokid-  
(The dork that stole your heart and ripped it to pretty little shreds)


	5. Bittersweet

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Warning: Femmeslash.

* * *

**Peccavi**

Harry stumbled into the apartment. His head buzzing pleasantly. A pub had been a great idea. The dark haired man chuckled lightly. A great idea indeed. He was past the point of being angry at Ginny, or Hermione for that matter. It was in the past, all in the past. Harry and Ginny were getting married in less than a month. She loved _him_. Not Hermione. He was an idiot to think otherwise.

Harry smiled softly to himself. His emerald eyes glittering fondly with the memories of the life he'd shared with his red headed fiancé. He would apologize to Hermione first thing tomorrow. It would make Ginny happy and that was all he wanted to do. Make his Ginny happy. The dark haired man's heart swelled beneath his chest. All of his previous jealousy completely gone. He could forgive and forget.

A low groan met his trained ears as he stepped into the bedroom. His brows furrowed in utter confusion. "Ginny? Are you up sweetheart?"

When the man's cautious question met silence, he pulled out his wand slowly. A hand reaching out to quickly flip on the light switch. Green eyes widened in shock as he rushed over to his best friend's prone form. "Ron? Can you hear me? Are you alright?"

"Can't… move…" The red head grunted. Beads of sweat pouring down his face while he tried his hardest to push words out of his mouth.

"Merlin, Ron!" Harry's wide eyes grew frantic. He cursed the intoxicated buzz ringing in his ears. It made his movements sluggish and clumsy. His attempts at breaking Ron free from whatever magic had paralyzed him were futile. "What the hell happened? And where's Ginny?"

Ron's red, rage tinged features and deadly gaze said it all. Harry still waited for the words to come from Ron's mouth. For them to make everything less of a dizzying dream. To make it all so unbearably _real_. "Her… mione… took…"

Three things happened at once. First, Ron passed out. Then, Harry's features twisted horribly. Marring his handsome features and turning his wide eyes to angered slits. And lastly, Harry apparated, Ron in tow with a vicious pop and one simple thought in mind.

'_I'll find you, Hermione. If it's the last thing I do.'_

In the next moment Harry was standing in the Weasley's living room. A surprised Arthur Weasley staring inquisitively at Ron's unconscious form. "Merlin's beard. Harry. Did Ron pass out from drinking too much again?"

Harry shook his head, fuming. He deposited Ron on the couch and began to pace angrily as he spoke through gritted teeth. "Hermione's taken Ginny. She could be in danger. There's no telling what Hermione might do to her. We've got to find them. We've got to find Ginny and something has to be done about Hermione. She's been in hiding ever since she left Hogwarts. There are rumors going around that she's been working for-"

"Now, just a moment Harry," Arthur Weasley cut in softly. His kind smile turning into a thin line. "The Ministry is sill investigating those rumors and so far they look to be just that."

"She's _taken_ Ginny, Arthur. Ron said so himself."

Arthur frowned at the mention of his son. He looked to Ron's prone form and sighed. "Given their past, I don't think Ron is a reliable source of honest information."

The raven haired man stopped his pacing, emerald eyes turning to the elder man incredulously. "What are you saying?"

"I'm not sure I believe it is all, Harry." He shook his head softly. "Hermione is a sweet girl and, knowing Ginny, she wouldn't go anywhere she didn't want to. Maybe they're just catching up. They used to be such close pals."

Harry scowled. "It's the catching up that I'm worried about."

"Girl talk is hardly anything to be upset-"

"It's not _girl talk_ he's worried about." Ron cut in, his voice gruff. He looked gravely into his father's eyes. "There are some things you need to know."

"Ron, I don't think you-"

"No, Harry." His blue eyes were cold, hard. "I'm tired off hiding their dirty little secret. Hermione isn't as wonderful as everyone seems to think."

The raven haired man's stomach was churning uneasily. His anger suddenly dissipating at Ron's harsh words. He knew what Ron was about to do. Knew his best friend would bring that painful, old story out from its dust covered shelf. They'd promised to never speak of it again. Never mention the past. Just move forward to their future. And if Hermione decided she wanted to speak with any of them again they would welcome her with open arms. Harry had vowed to apologize for his transgressions. To somehow get Hermione to understand just how much Ginny meant to him. How much he _deserved_ to have one person in life to love and never lose.

But Hermione was taking Ginny away from him again. Taking the one person he wanted most. He couldn't let the brunette take her. He just couldn't and Hermione had to understand that. She had to.

With an ache in his heart, he leaned against the wall. Dull emerald eyes not meeting enraged blue as he nodded his assent to Ron.

* * *

Ginny took an anxious step away from Hermione. The deadly look in those eyes had too much of an affect on her. Too much power over her. It made her knees weak. Made her stomach flutter. Made her head dizzy and unmentionable places very, very wet. Her blue eyed gaze shifted nervously around the small room. She cleared her throat, slightly struggling with her words. "S-so… where are w-we?"

"Actually," The brunette's movements were slow, calculated. She quickly closed the distance between her and Ginny. Cold hazel eyes sparking with life. Hermione's predatory strut towards the red head didn't cease until Ginny's knees hit the edge of a mattress. Her swirling cinnamon eyes held surprised sapphire as the younger woman fell back against the bed. "We're in my bedroom."

"Wh-What are we doing in-"

"What does it look like we're doing?" She grabbed Ginny's wrist swiftly, pinning them above her head. All the while, a menacing half smirk curled at the edges of her full lips.

"It looks like _you_'re," Ginny barely breathed. Breathing was the last thing on her mind. "Trying to seduce me."

Hermione leaned in closer to the red head. Wavy hair falling like a veil around them. Hiding the painstakingly slow, deliberate movement of Ginny's tongue darting out to lick her bottom lip temptingly. Hiding the hesitant look that momentarily skittered across Hermione's features. Her mouth dropping to a slight frown. Forehead creasing. Dark eyes bearing something more than lust. More than desire or carnal urge. It was there. For the briefest of milliseconds. It was there.

Until it disappeared. Leaving only an inquisitive raise of an eyebrow and that almost permanent smirk. "Seduce you?"

Ginny could only nod. Her aching body deemed any sort of verbal communication useless.

Hermione leaned in closer. Dark, swirling eyes penetrating. Burning. The way Ginny was looking at her. So helpless. So _hungry_. Like every inch of her was aching for Hermione to touch. It nearly drove her insane. Drove her to skip her teasing, taunting tourture. To just take. Just _take_ her. Make Ginny her own again. Claim her will the hot and wet and hard and fast.

Instead, the brunette felt the sultry vibrations of words rising from her throat. Rolling off her tongue. Passing through her ruby lips in low, husky tones. "I think it's you who's seducing me."

"Me?"

"You're teasing me Ginny. You're begging me." Hermione licked her lips. Eyes wild. "Tempting me with those eyes of yours and that pretty little flush and do you know what the worst part is?"

The younger woman's rapidly beating heart seemed to stop all together. Her breathing was ragged. Pupils dilated. Begging. Wanting. Waiting. A chorus of broken words running though her muddled mind. _'I want… oh god… please… I can't… just take me damn it… Can't… please…'_

"The worst part is… you don't even know what you're doing to me." Hermione half growled have whimpered before their lips crashed. A crescendo of erratic kisses followed. Both women not being able to get enough. Both fighting to be closer than possible.

* * *

**Author's Note**:

Suspense, suspense.

-Emokid-  
(The dork that stole your heart and ripped it to pretty little shreds)


End file.
